Κλάσεις
A class is the primary adventuring style of a player character which determines the type of weapons and armor it can use, as well as what abilities, powers, skills, and spells it will gain throughout its adventures. Πρέπει να γνωρίζετε ότι η επιλογή της οποιας κλάσεις κάνετε περιορίζεται από τις φυλές. Κάθε φυλή έχει μια διαφορετική ομάδα διαθέσιμων κατηγοριών από τις οποίες να επιλέξει. Μερικές κατηγορίες όπως (Shaman, Paladin, και Druid) είναι διαθέσιμες μόνο σε μια φυλή. Draenei είναι η μόνη Alliance φυλή που μπορεί να παίξει ως Shamans; Blood elves είναι η μόνη Horde φυλή που μπορεί να παίξει ως Paladins. Night elves και tauren είναι οι μόνες φυλές που μπορούν να παίξουν ως Druids. Κάθε κλάση έχει τρία μοναδικά talent trees. Καθώς ο χαρακτήρας ανεβαίνει, μπορούν να ειδικευτούν τις δεξιότητές τους βάζοντας talent points. Συλλέγοντας class sets είναι ένας τρόπος για τους παίκτες να βελτιώσουν τον χαρακτήρα όταν φθάσουν στο μέγιστο επίπεδο. Τα περισσότερα dungeon και raid sets αποτελούνται από στοιχεία που σχεδιάζονται συγκεκριμένα για την κάθε κλάση. Ακόμα, τα set βραβεία faction περιλαμβάνουν επίσης trinkets και necks. Πάντα να θυμάστε ότι δεν έχει σημασία ποια κλάση θα επιλέξατε εφ' όσον είστε πρόθυμοι να την υπερασπιστείτε και να μην τα παρατήσετε. Εάν η κλάση σας παίρνει (ή μειώνετε η δύναμή της από την Blizzard) πάντα να θυμάστε ότι τα nerfs και τα buffs είναι περιστασιακά. Συνοπτική περίληψη κάθε κλάσης Original classes Εικόνα:26px-UI-CharacterCreate-Classes_Druid.png Druid :Οι Druids είναι ευπροσάρμοστα hybrids(υβρίδια). Εκτελούν διαφορετικούς ρόλους χρησιμοποιώντας τις κατάλληλες μορεφές. Μπορούν να έχουν υψηλό armor και rage όπως οι warrior όταν είναι σε Bear Form, stealth και μάχη από κοντά όπως ενας rogue όταν βρίσκονται σε Cat Form, ή να κάνουν heal και μαγίες όταν βρίσκονται στην κανονική μορφή. Μέσα από τα talents μπορούν να ενισχύσουν τις μορφές αυτές και ακόμα να πάρουν καινούργιο form για heal (Tree Form) ή για μαγίες (Moonkin Form). Με σωστά items, talents, και στα χέρια ενός ικανού παίκτη, μπορούν να γίνουν πολύ ικανοί στον τομέα που θα διαλέξουν. Ακόμα έχουν κάποιες ιδιοτερότητες όπως η ανναγένηση μέσα στη μάχη rebirth, και να μπορούν να κάνουν heal και tank σε αναγκαίες καταστάσεις όταν π.χ. κάποιος βγει offline στη μέση της μάχης. Εικόνα:26px-UI-CharacterCreate-Classes_Hunter.png Hunter :Οι Hunters είναι η μόνη κλάση που μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει αποτελεσματικά τα ranged όπλα (τόξα,όπλα, ή βαλλίστρες) σαν πρώτη πηγή damage(ζημιάς). Είναι πολυ ικανοί στο kitting, και έχουν πολλές μαγίες ώστε να μπορούν να ξεφύγουν από τους melee. Οι Hunters μπορούν να κάνουν tame κάποιο beast το οποίο θατο χρησιμοποιούν ώς combat pets, τα οποία μαζί με μια σειρά scouting, εντοπισμού, και τις δυνατότητες επιβίωσης τους κάνει εξαιρετικούς σόλο χαρακτήρες. Οι τρεις ειδικεύσεις ταλέντων των hunters είναι Marksmanship, Beast Mastery, and Survival. Εικόνα:26px-UI-CharacterCreate-Classes_Mage.png Mage :Οι Mages είναι μια κλάση που ειδικεύεται στο range casting dps (μάχη εξ αποστάσεως με ξόρκια) με πολύ ισχυρά άμεσα και ''Area Of Effect'' ξόρκια αλλα με αδύνατη άμυνα (armor) και υγεία (health). Επίσης παρέχουν μια ποικιλία απο χρήσιμα ξόρκια όπως αυτά του έλέγθου πλήθους (crowd control), τις ατομικές πύλες (teleport) αλλα και τις μαζικές (portal), και την δημιουργία των τροφίμων και του νερού (conjure food/water). Λόγω των ξορκιών με καλή ζημία έκρηξης (burst damage), είναι συχνά αποτελεσματικοί σε PvP ακόμη και με το σχετικά χαμηλή άμυνα και την υγεία τους. Μπορούν να ειδικευτούν μέσω των ταλέντων (talents) που έχουν στον πάγο (frost), την φωτιά (fire) ή απόκρυφο μαγικό (arcane) , κάθε ένα με διαφορετικές δυνάμεις και προτερήματα. Εικόνα:26px-UI-CharacterCreate-Classes_Paladin.png Paladin :Oι paladins είναι ιεροί πολεμιστές και είναι μια hybrids(υβρίδική) κλάση. Μπορούν να κάνουν μάχη από κοντά, να κάνουν tank, ή να λειτουγούν ως healers. Οι Paladins έχουν επίσης την πολύ ισχυρή υποστήριξη ομάδας και αρκετά buff, αμφισβητήσιμα μια από τις καλύτερες κλάσεις υποστήριξης στο παιχνίδι. Μπορούν να φορέσουν plates και να κρατάνε ασπίδες, αλλά είναι επίσης αποδοτικοί στο heal ενός παίκτη. Μέσα από τα talents και τα σωστά items, οι Paladins μπορούν να κάνουν melee DPS, να γίνουν tank, offtank, ή healer.Παρόλο που το DPS των paladin είναι λιγότερο από αυτό των rogues, τα καταφέρνουν αρκετά καλά μέσα από τα buffs και τις αύρες τους. Εικόνα:26px-UI-CharacterCreate-Classes_Priest.png Priest :Οι ιερείς μπορούν να γίνουν ισχυροί healer s, με δυνατότητα θεραπείας ενος ενιαίου χαρακτήρα οι πολλαπλών χαρακτήρων ταυτόχρονα. Οι ιερείς έχουν μια ποικιλία χρήσιμων ξορκιών (spells), όπως επίσης και κάποια άλλα σαν το power Word: Fortitude, έλεγχος μυαλού και το εξαιρετικά χρήσιμο ξόρκι (spell)καταστροφή μαγικών προτερημάτων και θεραπεία ασθένειας. Οι ιερείς μπορούν επίσης να ειδικευτούν στη μαύρη μαγεία, κερδίζοντας τη δυνατότητα να υποθέσουν τη Shadowform, και έπειτα σε υψηλότερα επίπεδα (level) να αναπαράγουν το mana γρήγορα για ολόκληρη τη συντροφιά (party)!. Εικόνα:26px-UI-CharacterCreate-Classes_Rogue.png Rogue :Rogues excel at dealing melee damage and incapacitating their foes, particularly low health and low armor targets such as casters. Stealth gives them a tactical advantage and allows them to start a fight on their own terms. Other important abilities include lockpicking and the handling of poisons. Also, a huge power is the Rogue's ability to stun and incapacitate for a large period of time. This, paired with the rogue's high damage, gives him a huge edge over his opponent. Rogues do not use mana for their combat abilities. Instead they use energy and generate combo points which are used to execute finishing moves. Εικόνα:26px-UI-CharacterCreate-Classes_Shaman.png Shaman :Shamans are one of the most versatile classes in the game as they can switch seamlessly from offensive caster to healer to melee DPS as needed, though at later levels they often specialize in one of these roles. Shamans can provide good support to a party, with the ability to step in and fill any role that may be lacking at the moment. Their high burst damage and healing also make them quite good at PvP. They are able to drop stationary totems on the ground which provide a variety of effects, many of which are useful to the entire raid. They are unique in that they can provide complete wipe recovery by self-resurrecting and then resurrecting the rest of the party. : With the release of the Burning Crusade, Shamans are no longer exclusive to the Horde. Draenei (Alliance) can now play as Shaman. Εικόνα:26px-UI-CharacterCreate-Classes_Warlock.png Warlock :Warlocks enslave demons and call upon dark magic and curses to dominate and destroy their foes. Like hunters, warlocks employ combat pets, but these are summoned demons rather than tamed beasts. They are primarily ranged magic damage dealers with a focus on damage over time in addition to nukes and AoE, but lack the extreme burst damage capabilities of a mage. Demon pets and fear spells give them a variety of tactical options, and they have several utility spells and abilities, including summoning party members and creating healthstones and soulstones. Εικόνα:26px-UI-CharacterCreate-Classes_Warrior.png Warrior : Οι πολεμιστές είναι μαχητές στενού-αγώνα (close-quarter combat) και χρησιμοποιούνται συνήθως ώς main tank ή offtank, δεδομένου ότι είναι σε θέση και να αντισταθούν αλλα ταυτόχρονα να προκαλέσουν ανελέητη τιμωρία στους εχθρούς τους, έχοντας τα πιό ευπροσάρμοστα μέσα για την δημιουργία απειλής (generate threat) και κρατώντας μακριά το agroo που παράγουν οι εχθροί (mobs) μακρια απο τους άλλους χαρακτήρες . Μπορούν επίσης να συμβάλουν το πολύ ισχυρό melee DPS τους όταν απαιτείται. Οι δυνατότητες των πολεμιστών (warriors) χρησιμοποιούν την οργή, που ανεβαίνει με το να παράγουν και να δέχονται ζημιά (damage), ενώ η οργη τους μειώνεται σταδιακά στο τέλος της μάχης οχι όμως στη διάρκεια της. Οι πολεμιστές είναι επίσης ιδιαίτερα εξαρτώμενοι από τον εξοπλισμό τους, εφόσον η δυνατότητά τους να προκαλέσουν ή να αντέξουν τη ζημιά ελέγχεται άμεσα από την ποιότητα και την αποτελεσματικότητα των όπλων και του θωρακισμού τους. Hero classes Εικόνα:IconLarge_Deathknight.gif Death KnightΕικόνα:Wrath-Logo-Small.PNG : The Death Knight combines martial prowess with dark, necromantic energies. It is the first hero class in World of Warcraft. Having a non-hero-class character at level 55 or above is (the only) prerequisite to be able to create a death knight. Death knights start at level 55 in a new starting area in the Eastern Plaguelands with multiple spells and abilities ready to use. :They are a hybrid class, able to tank and/or deal damage. They are a melee class with casting abilities like the Paladin, and can raise Undead minions. Although they will have minions, they will not be a pet class, but will use some of their mechanics. They are the only class to use the Rune resource system. It is also notable that Death Knights have their own talent trees comparable to current classes. Class table Base starting stats can be found on the race page. |width=20| | Ratings These ratings are the opinions of WoWWikians and should hopefully be defended in the page. Marks in blue denote enhancements that can be made via talents. |} Τα χρώματα της κάθε κλάσης: The raid UI, addons and many other resources use the Class Colors in order to differentiate each class at a glance. Δείτε Επίσης: * Choosing a class * Class proficiencies * Class sets * Hero class Category:Classes Category:Game terms Category:Starting a class series ru:Класс it:Classi